1. Field
The present application relates generally to the field of power generating legs.
2. Related Art
A human walks in a cyclic motion. Opportunities exist, therefore, to provide a device that converts walking mechanical power into electrical power. In particular this application describes a power generating leg that is configured to be coupled to a person's lower limb and generate power as the person walks. The power generating leg described here can be an orthotic leg or a prosthetic leg. In some embodiments, the power generating leg is a leg of a robotic exoskeleton.